


Not Forgiven

by wanderinghope



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Quinn have sex for the first time... angrily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/570.html?thread=6202#t6202): "Finn/Quinn, angry sex (first time obviously)."

The first night Quinn stays at Finn's house she is too numb to feel anything. She is in too much shock to be angry or sad. She just honestly can’t believe that her Daddy kicked her out. And that Finn was stupid enough to sing that song during Sunday dinner. Well actually she can believe that, because her boyfriend isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. He believed her hot tub pregnancy story after all. That night on the sofa bed, she lays awake all night, too dazed to sleep.

Monday morning is like hell. Her day at school is awful. Everywhere she looks it seems people are laughing or sneering at her. Finn tries to comfort her but she is angry with him. Very angry. He is such a moron. Hadn't she warned him something like this would happen if her parents found out she was pregnant? But he had still gone and done it. She ignores him the rest of the day and when they went back to his house after school she continues to ignore him. No matter how much he tries to talk to her she refuses to respond. While they were doing their homework, eating dinner, and brushing their teeth before bed Quinn gives him the silent treatment, sending glares his way occasionally.

Quinn lays uncomfortably on the sofa bed, seething. Her parents think she is a common day slag, a two-pence harlot. It is all Finn's fault. She rips back her sheets and walks to Finn's room, letting the door slam into the wall as she forces it open. Chastity club, my ass thinks Quinn. Oh how proud Mom and Daddy would be now.

Finn's eyes shoot open and he sits up confused. At first Finn thinks it is his mom bursting in, but then he remembers she is working a graveyard shift that night at the hospital. That only leaves his angry, pregnant girlfriend so he really doesn’t know what to expect.

Quinn walks over to Finn's bed in a few short steps and straddles him on the bed, pushing him back down. Finn looks up at his girlfriend and sees this feral look in her eyes before she leans down and begins to kiss him roughly. At first Finn kisses her back and begins wrapping his arms around her expanding waist, but as the kissing gets rougher he knows something is wrong.

He pulls back from his girlfriend, confused. “Quinn, what’s go-” but he isn’t even given a chance to finish his sentence because she grabs him by the hair and smashes their lips together once more, kissing so aggressively that she nips his bottom lip with her teeth every so often.

Quinn pulls back and glares down at Finn. She sees a question burning in his eyes but her icy look must prevent him from speaking. But honestly, how stupid can he be? He can’t even tell that his girlfriend is about to jump his bones? She yanks her nightgown over her head and throws it backwards, vaguely hearing a _thump_ as it collides with Finn’s dresser.

Finn’s eyes go wide as saucers as his girlfriend straddles his lap clad only in her panties. His boxers are starting to feel extremely tight and he shifts his hips slightly, bucking against the damp cotton of Quinn’s underwear. This only makes her glare more intense, like she’s trying to drill holes through him with her gaze.

“I didn’t say you could move,” Quinn hisses. “ _Don’t_ do it again.” Finn makes a noncommittal grunt in the back of his throat and just stares unashamedly at Quinn’s hardening pink nipples. He wonders if they’re hard because she’s cold without her nightgown and thinks his mouth could do a good job of warming them up. He almost sits up to do just that when he remembers the seething blonde on his lap told him not to move.

That rule, however, doesn’t seem to apply to her. These pregnancy hormones are making her crazy, so she grinds herself into Finn’s hardening cock and moans. But it isn’t enough. She moves down the bed and tells Finn to lift his hips, as her fingers linger on the inside of his boxer waistband. He can’t believe this is actually happening so he misses Quinn’s command. She gives him a hard pinch on his hipbone, which causes him to thrust up. Quinn seizes the opportunity and yanks his checkered boxers down roughly, freeing his thick cock.

She pinches his hipbone again and Finn grunts. “Pay attention,” she says with a smirk. Finn isn’t sure if he should be scared or turned on, but judging from how hard he is he can’t deny that the second is already true.

Quinn is kneeling above him, her thumbs in the waistband of her underwear. She’s slowly inching them down and Finn’s cock bounces with anticipation. With her underwear pulled down past her knees, Finn lifts his hand and places it on Quinn’s waist. She smacks away his hand and looks up, meeting his eyes with a vicious glare.

“I told you not to move, Finn. You never listen to me and then everything goes wrong,” she snarls. Based on the confusion in Finn’s eyes, he has no idea that she’s talking about more than just sex. Quinn finishes taking off her panties and tosses them away as haphazardly as she did her nightgown.

She hovers over Finn, her forehead resting on his, as her hand snakes down to grab the base of his cock. Finn splutters out several nonsense words and is nearly hyperventilating from how good it feels. Annoyed, Quinn mashes her lips to his once more to shut him up. As she pulls back she whispers angrily, “Why don’t you ever listen to me?” And with that she slams herself down onto Finn.

Quinn lets herself adjust to having Finn’s cock invading her body before rocking back and forth a few times. She moans and claws into Finn’s chest. It must be the pregnancy hormones making her react like this because sex was terrible with Puck. But with Finn, wow. She moves up and down slowly, looking at her boyfriend below her. She’s impressed that he didn’t come the moment she slid down onto him.

“You’d better be thinking of the goddamned mailman, Finn,” she pants out as she continues to slide up and down. She lets out a loud moan as she and Finn connect hipbone to hipbone, the friction on her clit almost becoming too much.

Finn doesn’t care that Quinn told him not to move and the blonde is too caught in the pleasure to remember her edict. Finn grasps her hips with his football calloused hands and helps Quinn sink down on his throbbing cock faster. Less than a minute later Finn lets out a loud guttural moan and drives into her tight passage once more before coming, chanting Quinn’s name.

“What happened to the mailman?” Quinn shrieks, pounding against his chest in frustration. She leans down and kisses up Finn’s chest where she just assaulted him, biting at his neck hard enough to leave a bruise before reaching his lips.

She thrusts down on him harder, feeling Finn’s seed spread through her. The seed that should have gotten her pregnant in the first place, she thinks bitterly. At this thought she feels herself tightening around him. She digs her nails into his chest once more in effort to stabilize herself from the tremors wracking her body.

She whines our Finn’s name softly as she comes down from her orgasmic haze. Realizing what she’s just done she extricates herself from her boyfriend’s grip and hops off the bed, only stopping to gather her discarded clothes.

“…Quinn?” Finn asks, gasping for breath. She looks back for a second before continuing her way to the door.

“You’re such a moron. This does _not_ mean you’re forgiven,” she says and she walks out, leaving Finn a panting and perplexed mess.


End file.
